


22.Playing Games Together

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Swearing, The Chosen Seven Era, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality, not really they just play at the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Among Us AU but it’s a free for all where everyone is an impostor, and the game lasts until there’s only one left standing, or the space ship blows up on your face because it’s falling apart.
Relationships: Colonnello & Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	22.Playing Games Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know exactly _nothing_ about Among Us, except for the tumblr posts that found their way to my feed lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

The noises of the space ship falling apart sounds oddly in a rhythmic fashion, like he was swallowed by a breathing living monster.

Colonnello roams its cold, dark hallways, careful not to make any noise. Reborn is still out there somewhere, and god knows what he’s up to after the last devious plan he came up with Lal.

Thankfully Lal was the one to die, but the bleeding gash on his side is a reminder of what a close-call it was.

That evil bastard. Colonnello will enjoy tearing him apart slowly.

A message from Verde pops on the screen.

> _Reborn might be in the room around the corner. Be careful._

Colonnello grins, and presses himself against the wall. He takes the turn once he makes sure the cost is clear. He swings the door open.

The flight of bullets doesn’t come, but of course Reborn is smarter than that. He peers inside the dark storage room, that smells like a trap waiting its victim if he ever smelled one.

He should wait for Verde before investigating further. But he’s running out of time, and if he’s going down he doesn’t want it to be because of something as lame as blood loss.

The door slams shut behind him, distinctively locking itself. Colonnello whips around.

“Fuck!”

He tugs on the handle, kicks and punches even if he knows it won’t do anything.

Good new is, Reborn doesn’t seem to be locked inside with him.

Bad new is, it means he still needs to determine what kind of trap is about to close on him.

“Don’t bother,” a voice comes from behind the door, “this is where you’re going to die.”

Colonnello gapes. “Verde, you _son of a_ —” He bangs on the door even more vigorously, his wound be damned. “Open the door right now!”

“It has to be done.”

“We were a _team_ , you traitor!”

“You’re only going to be a liability against Reborn. And I don't only mean your wound.”

Colonnello rolls his eyes so hard they could as well have stayed stuck. He kicks the door like a petulant child. “She said she was _pregnant_.”

Verde scoffs. “And you _believed_ her.”

“Fuck off, we have a _really_ healthy sex life, alright? Don’t make me go into the details.”

“God forbid. Now don’t you worry about a thing, you’ll only suffer a little.”

Colonnello tenses. He scrutinizes the room slowly, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Maybe he can fight off whatever is about to come. And then he could still kick these two’s asses so hard they’ll never be able to sit again.

A splash sound draws his attention, and the time for him to realize what’s happening the water has risen all the way to his ankles already.

Really?

“ _Really?_ You’re going to drown me? Motherfucker, you think yourself funny?”

“You were of great use to me Colonnello,” Verde says, in a solemn voice that almost sounds sad. “You’ll join your Not-Pregnant, Not-Wife soon, be at peace.”

Colonnello tries to hold back his laugh as best he can at that. It’s his big moment, he has to go down with style.

“You would have never got that far without me,” he screams. “I hope Reborn will rip your cold dead heart out of your chest.”

Colonnello fights the door as long as he can, which isn’t long at all. The blood loss makes him dizzy, drains all of his strength.

Soon he can’t stand up anymore, and slides down the door.

The water reaches his collarbones, his neck, swallows him under entirely. Colonnello closes his eyes, lets it in through his mouth and nose.

Time to join his Not-Pregnant, Not-Wife, at long last.

His helmet beeps, switches on again, a green screen welcoming him with words written on it.

> _Game over, you lost. Please join the morgue until the end of the game._

Colonnello huffs. He takes off his helmet, and _of course_ he’s in Verde’s room.

He’d won too if he could trap the others in a technologically improved room. Those two are _such_ cheaters.

Colonnello will get them for sure in the next round.

But for now he feels like bitching about the game with the others in Luce’s room. And takes off this ridiculous, mandatory jumpsuit.

Verde and Reborn always take forever to take each other out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
